This invention relates generally to the removal of corrosion from the contact arms and the barrel interior of electrical jacks of the type typically found in guitar amplifiers, public address systems, communication systems, etc. It specifically relates to such situations in which a contact arm's structural integrity dictates that the movement of the contact arm be minimized during the cleaning process.
In an ordinary electrical jack a metallic plug is inserted into the barrel of the jack until the shoulder of the plug bears upon the exterior face of the jack. The shaft of the plug will then be in electrical contact with the end of one or more of the jack contact arms, while the shaft of the plug is in electrical contact with the interior surface of the jack barrel. The jack contact arms and barrel are metallic and subject to oxidation which results in the accumulation of corrosion on their respective contact surfaces. Other unwanted materials, such as dirt, etc., may also be deposited on such surfaces from the electrical plug, etc.
The removal of such corrosion and other materials is difficult because the typical electrical jack installation results in the contact arms being contained in a cabinet enclosure which greatly reduces available access. Although some devices are available for cleaning the contact arm without entering the enclosure, none are available which provide an optimum level of cleaning efficiency. This is due in large part to the rigidity of the cleaning tool and the nature of the cleaning surface.
The file like action of a rigid and metallic shaft surface is likely to cause excessive wear on the jack, particularly with respect to the jack contact arms. Furthermore, a rigid tool shaft, even with significant manipulation, is unlikely to effectively bear upon an acceptably large contact patch with the jack barrel interior.
Additionally, the rigid and metallic shaft surface is unable to capture any significant amount of the removed corrosion for removal from the enclosure interior, leaving the same to accumulate on or near other electrical components within the enclosure.
Furthermore, the contact arm in some electrical jacks are of such structural integrity that it is necessary to minimize the displacement of the contact arm during the cleaning process.
What is needed is a jack cleaning tool with a flexible shaft, which has an appropriate exterior surface for cleaning the jack contact arms with minimal contact arm displacement, for cleaning the jack barrel interior, and for removing the corrosion from the enclosure.